Thundering Silence
by AemiSkylar-CwMx
Summary: Four kits from a distant bloodline tied to a threatening prophecy are born to a steady life, raised to be strong and loyal warriors. But secrecy blackouts across the Clan under a malicious leader, and everything crumbles to pieces. Can a few troublesome kits be the key to the Clan's salvation? -Aemi and Skylar
1. Allegiance & Prologue

**Hi this is Aemi &amp; Skylar! This is one of our first fanfictions, and we're not exactly the best as it yet. Please follow, favorite, or review your honest thoughts! If you have any suggestions for the story, you can review or PM us, either is fine. Our story is completely OC (maybe a few mentions of the series' characters here and there), so if you don't like reading those stories, you don't need to tell us. I hope you enjoy our story!  
**

**If you are curious to see when a certain story (we will have more than 1 in the future, so be sure to look for those!) will be updated, you can always check our profile, and on the bottom, there will be a section called "Story Updates", look for the story title, and there will be a date where it will probably be updated. If we haven't updated since that date, feel free to PM us to ask if we're planning on updating.**

**(Note: This is only the Allegiance and the Prologue, we'll be updating Chapter 1 soon)**

**(Disclaimer: We do not own the idea of Warriors, we only own the characters)**

**~Aemi &amp; Skylar**

**ALLEGIANCE**

**ThunderClan**

Leader:Dapplestar- grey tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Eagletail- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:Darkflame- Black tom with a ginger blaze and amber eyes

_Apprentice, Leafbreeze_

**Warriors**:

Pineclaw-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosetail- Ginger she-cat with a plumy tail and blue eyes

_Apprentice, Amberpaw_

Birchpelt- white tabby tom with dark brown eyes

_Apprentice_, _Tigerpaw_

Stormpetal- blue-grey tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Blossomleaf- blue-grey tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Dustcloud- Smoky grey tom with yellow eyes

Toadleap- jet black tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Thornpaw_

Twistedfoot- grey tom with white paws and a twisted back foot

Honeyfrost- golden she-cat with blue-green eyes

Leopardleap- golden ginger tom with white stripes, belly fur and green eyes

Dovefeather- silver grey she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws

Goldenmist- golden-brown she-cat with patches of lighter fur and brown eyes

Jayclaw- jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes and sharp claws

Lightheart- skinny brown and black spotted she-cat with bright amber eyes

Longclaw- dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes and long claws

_Apprentice, Wolfpaw_

Wildstorm- Big calico tom with amber eyes

Rainfall- dark blue-grey she-cat with calm blue eyes and a white tail tip

Lilystream- white and tortoiseshell she-cat with stunning green eyes

Ivystep- white she-cat with patches of cream fur and blue-green eyes

Echobreeze- white she-cat with black paws and a black tail-tip

Hailfur- light blue-grey tom with blue eyes and white paws

_Apprentice, Duskpaw_

Swallowwing- brown tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip

**Apprentices**:

Leafbreeze- white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Duskpaw- long-haired dark grey tom with blue eyes and darker stripes

Tigerpaw- smoky grey tom with black stripes and blue-green eyes

Wolfpaw- long-haired grey she-cat with darker streaks and blue eyes

Amberpaw- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Thornpaw- light brown tabby tom with piercing green eyes

Lightningpaw- black tom with a yellow blaze on his back and head and yellow eyes

**Queens**:

Hazelfur- hazel furred she-cat with brown eyes

(mother of Pineclaw's kits: Berrykit, Cinderkit, and Nightkit)

Softfeather- small white and silver dappled grey she-cat with green eyes

(mother of Eagletail's kits: Dawnkit, Snowkit, Ashkit, and Stonekit)

Sunwhisker- dark ginger she-cat with amber whiskers and grey eyes

(expecting Birchpelt's kits)

**Kits**:

Nightkit- jet black tom with dark green eyes

Berrykit- cream and white she-kit with pale green eyes

Cinderkit- light grey she-kit with bright amber eyes

Snowkit- small silver she-kit with black dapples, long fur, and rich green ees

Dawnkit- small golden tabby she-kit with white paws and amber eyes

Stonekit- large grey tom with amber eyes

Ashkit- silver grey tom with dapples and green eyes

**Elders**:

Poisontail- mottled brown tom with dark blue eyes

Dewstorm- grey tom with amber eyes

Sweetfur- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader:Boulderstar- dark grey tom with lightning blue eyes

Deputy:Shadepelt- jet black tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Appleleaf- ginger she-cat with darker speckles and stripes

**Warriors:**

Lizardclaw- brown calico tom with yellow eyes

Scorchtail- dark ginger tom with bright amber eyes

Tinynose- small white furred she-cat with bright blue eyes

_Apprentice, Mudpaw_

Emberstorm- dark ginger tom with dark amber eyes

_Apprentice, Bashpaw_

Swoopbreeze- white long furred tom with black dapples and blue eyes

Frostwhisker- white and grey she-cat with cold icy eyes and long whiskers

_Apprentice, Greypaw_

Mouseheart- brown and cream colored she-cat with brown amber eyes

Breezewhisper- light brown tom with large green eyes and white paws

Northwind- dark brown tabby tom with bright flashy green eyes

_Apprentice, Marigoldpaw_

Lionfoot- long-haired golden tom with big feet and yellow eyes

Foxtail- calico tom with a bushy red tail and blue eyes

_Apprentice, Featherpaw_

**Apprentices**:

Mudpaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Marigoldpaw- golden-brown she-cat with yellow eyes and grey paws

Bashpaw- grey speckled tom with amber eyes

Greypaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes and a white tail tip

Featherpaw- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**:

Hollynose- small pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

(mother of Lizardclaw's kits- Fernkit, Marshkit, and Tanglekit)

Fallowwing- brown and white tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

(expecting Breezewhisper's kits)

Cedartail- golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes and a white tail tip

(expecting Foxtail's kits)

**Kits**:

Fernkit- pale ginger she-kit with bright yellow eyes

Tanglekit- small ginger she-kit with yellow green eyes

Marshkit- dark brown tabby tom with blue-green eyes and dark stripes

**Elders**:

Littlenose- silver grey she-cat with a small nose and blue eyes

Cloudwing- white tom with blue eyes; blind

Ruby- white tabby she-cat with amber eyes; former kittypet

* * *

**RiverClan**

Leader: Streamstar- blue-grey she-cat with ice blue eyes

Deputy: Kestrelwing- white, ginger, and grey she-cat with amber eye

Medicine Cat: Lilacstream- white tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

**Warriors**:

Oakwhisker- white and brown tom with long whiskers

Willowleaf- grey and tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Ripplepelt- long and messy furred grey tom with dark blue eyes

Pebblefur- pale grey tom with darker spots and blue eyes

_Apprentice, Robinpaw_

Miststorm- blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Sunfur- golden ginger tom with bright amber eyes and white paws

Sapfur- golden brown tabby tom with white striped paws and tail

_Apprentice, Waterpaw_

Otterpelt- long-haired golden-brown tom with brown eyes

_Apprentice, Reedpaw_

Nettletooth- spiky short furred tom with a dark brown pelt

Minnowsplash- tiny blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Roseblossom- ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Splashheart- dark blue-grey tom with icy blue eyes and a white tail tip

Petalmist- white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a long tail

_Apprentice, Beetlepaw_

**Apprentices**:

Robinpaw- white and brown tom with amber-red eyes

Beetlepaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Reedpaw- cream and white she-cat with green eyes and speckles

Waterpaw- blue-grey she-cat with a short tail and small ears

**Queens**:

Silvershine- silver she-cat with bright blue eyes and patches of white fur

(mother of Otterpelt's kits: Shinekit, Troutkit, and Daisykit)

Blossomnose- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

(mother of Oakwhisker's kits: Bouncekit and Mintkit)

Lightningtail- golden tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes

(expecting Sunfur's kits)

**Kits**:

Shinekit-silver she-kit with blue eyes and long hair

Troutkit- golden brown tom with bright blue eyes and patches of white fur

Daisykit- brown she-kit with blue eyes and small white paws

Bouncekit- white and brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Mintkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with long whiskers

**Elders**:

Mallowfeather- mottled ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Eelwhisker- grumpy brown tom with lots of battle scars

* * *

**Windclan**

Leader:Flightstar- white and cream she-cat with pale green eyes

Deputy: Gorseclaw- golden she-cat with yellow eyes and darker dapples

Medicine Cat: Heatherstorm- brown tabby she-cat with violet blue eyes

_Apprentice, Deerpaw_

**Warriors**:

Hawktalon- brown tabby tom with golden legs and yellow eyes

Dustfur- dark gray tom with brown eyes and white spots

Poppyleaf- white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Cloverpaw_

Rushbreeze- white tabby tom with green eyes and one horizontal stripe

Sandwhisker- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Breezeheart- pale ginger tom with pure black eyes and a long tail

Cloudsky- white calico tom with blue eyes

Flamefoot- long-haired white tom with bright ginger feet and blur eyes

Hareleap- pure white tom with large blue eyes but bad eyesight

Ryetail- creamy brown tom with amber eyes and dark stripes

Plumfur- brown tabby she-cat with violet blue eyes

_Apprentice, Acornpaw_

Bristletail- spiky furred cream and white tom with green eyes

Wrenfeather- light brown she-cat with white and black stripes and green eyes

Rockstep- dark brown tom with black paws and green eyes

Cherryfrost- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

_Apprentice, Lucy_

Sorrelwhisker- long haired fuzzy ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Aspenvine- tall blue-grey tom with a swirl patterned fur and green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Deerpaw- cream, white, and brown she-cat with large hazel eyes

Cloverpaw- white and tortsoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Acornpaw- large brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lucy- former kittypet; white she-cat with bright green eyes, pink paw pads, and long fur

**Queens:**

Shrewtail- ginger and white she-cat with pale green eyes

(mother of Ryetail's kits: Adderkit and Stormkit)

Blazeheart- bright ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes and white stripes

(mother of Cloudsky's kits: Whitekit, Brightkit, and Gingerkit)

**Kits:**

Adderkit- dark brown, almost black, tom with piercing amber eyes

Stormkit- ginger and white she-kit with soft green eyes

Whitekit- pure white tom with blue eyes and a small nose

Brightkit- bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Gingerkit- ginger she-kit with white stripes and amber eyes

**Elders:**

Flailfang- blue-grey tom with sharp fangs and a torn ear as a battle scar

Thistlefur- cream and white tom with a sharp attitude

Spiderpaw- black tom with amber eyes, retired early due to crushed paws

* * *

**Cats Outside Clans**

Sparrow- brown and white fuzzy tom with brown amber eyes

Ocea- blue-grey she-cat with ocean blue eyes and white paws and tail

Song- white furred she-cat with black paws and icy light blue eyes

* * *

**Prologue**

Leafbreeze's POV

"Leafbreeze!" I heard my mentor, Darkflame, call me, "Leafbreeze, tonight I'll be busy with delivering Hazelfur's kits. You've been to the Moonstone several times… I assume I could rely on you to get there and back safely for the half-moon?"

I nodded. "Of course, Darkflame." I obeyed.

"Good. And I expect you to come back with a full report on anything important StarClan has said to us… StarClan hasn't spoken to me in moons. I wonder why," Darkflame mewed sadly.

"Okay, I will!" I mewed excitedly, like a kit about to receive it's apprentice name. It was my first time to the Moonstone. Darkflame had always worried on me being forgetful, if I forgot the way to the I had never traveled to the Moonstone on my own before. It made me feel like a full-fledged medicine cat, someone responsible.

"Okay, then you better hurry off campus. Hazelfur is going to have her kits any moment now. Hurry, or else Appleleaf will get an-"

They were cut off by a loud screech from the nursery, Hazelfur, as Darkflame gave a look to me as he sprinted into the nursery to help..

I nodded quickly, realizing Hazelfur was in need of Darkflame, and skipped away quickly to the edge of the campus.

As soon as I reached the end of the territory, I saw Appleleaf, ShadowClan's medicine cat waiting for me, quite impatiently, "Well, you certainly took your time," Appleleaf rolled her eyes, "Where's Darkflame?" she asked.

"He has to take care of Hazelfur. She's having her kits today!" I meowed with excitement. I had always loved the idea of kits, even if I couldn't have any. "And I'm not that experienced yet."

"Huh. Of course," Appleleaf nodded, we walked what seems thousands of pawsteps before we saw Lilacstream and Heatherstorm waiting. "Lilacstream, Heatherstorm," Appleleaf greeted politely. Well, more politely than he talks to me, I mentally thought.

"Hi Leafbreeze!" Lilacstream said cheerfully. The RiverClan medicine cat had always been more fond of me. Appleleaf on the other hand, found me quite annoying as I was a "mouse-brained" young apprentice.

"Hi Lilacstream, Heatherstorm!" I replied with the same enthusiasm.

"I assume Darkflame is fine… I hope?" Heatherstorm rasped. She was an old cat, one that may retire soon. But WindClan was out of luck for now. None of their warriors were anywhere interested in serving the Clan with medicine instead of claws.

"Yeah! Darkflame's fine, he just has to help Hazelfur. She's having her kits today," I repeated my words that I said to Appleleaf.

"Are you going to have an apprentice anytime soon?" Lilacstream asked, knowing that the WindClan medicine cat was growing old, and that she would eventually be too tired to move back and forth Moonstone to campus.

"One of the newborn kits, Whitekit, is interested in the job! She's always poking her head through my medicine. A very caring kit that likes to help her Clanmates in other ways than fighting." Heatherstorm grinned. Though old, Heatherstorm always seemed to have a "high spirit", unlike the young ShadowClan cat, Appleleaf. "As soon as she earns her full medicine cat name, I'm going to retire. My old bones can't hold up much longer," Heatherstorm admit with a hearty chuckle.

"That's great news!" I encouraged her. "I mean. It's great news there's a future apprentice… not that you'll… well yeah," I drifted off awkwardly, shifting my paws uncomfortably.

"Well we have to get going!" Appleleaf barked, saving me from any offense that Heatherstorm may of tooken. "It's almost moonhigh. We can't sit around and talk like elders all night."

I nodded, as we quickly started to walk up the hill to the Moonstone. The walk was short, as expected.

The sight of the Moonstone, half-hidden by leafy vines strung around the cave, and an almost glowing stone before my eyes. I've seen it many times, with Darkflame, of course, but never by myself, though it was quite the same; it was a different feeling.

I gently pressed my muzzle against the cold rough stone, looking one last time to Silverpelt, which lay on the sky outside the cave. I drifted into a dark sleep, awaiting for my dream.

I arrived in a bright sunny meadow. I stretched my head out, looking for my warrior ancestors. "StarClan…? I know I may not be the honorable Darkflame…" I dipped my head.

A small she-cat appeared, her face was oddly familiar. Perfect squared face, small ears and bright amber eyes, her pelt splashing with golden. She meowed something I couldn't make out, along the lines of … "Leafbreeze, … Darkflame…" She quickly faded, and I was startled by a huge noise.

Suddenly, the grass burst into dark flames, shadows, and mists. I was immediately startled by this scene, jumping back. My throat was suddenly filled with smoke as I struggled to breath.

In the flames, a cat seemed to be springing around in the dark smoke. At first, I thought, Is that a StarClan cat? The cat had a pair of bloodthirsty brown eyes and long, sharp fangs and claws. He reminded me of a certain warrior, but I couldn't put my paw on it exactly.

Then I noticed on the bottom of the scene, many smaller silhouettes lingered. I peered closer.. and closer...and I jerked back, heart pounding, when they were mercilessly crushed by the smoky, black flames.

The scene continued. In the background, I saw the sun start to rise at dawn, but oddly enough, snow started to fall from the sky. And the mysterious cat turned into stone and burst into ashes. The black flames engulfing me started to calm down, though my vision was still clouded with fog, hazy.

I woke with a jerk. I looked around me and saw Appleleaf and Heatherstorm sleeping peacefully, while Lilacstream patiently waited, looking thoughtful.

"Hi Lilacstream," I gave her a fake cheerful smile. Though on the inside, my head was blurred with thoughts on the frightening scene I had just experienced. My still punding heart didn't help either. What is StarClan saying…? Is it an evil overtaking the Clans..?

"Hi Leafbreeze," Lilacstream greeted me politely. "These sleepy heads don't look like they're waking up anytime soon…" She chuckled looking at Appleleaf's usual grumpy expression and Heatherstorm with a tired expression.

"Yeah. Wanna hunt to pass the time? I didnt have time to eat some fresh-kill earlier, I'm starving." I explained.

"I doubt WindClan would be happy if we hunted on their land—you have to go all the way to your territory to hunt. There's not much prey around this place. If there were, only fast hares that the WindClan could catch. Besides, I dont' feed on rabbits and dry food. I prefer fish," Lilacstream pointed out, chuckling

"Right," I meowed, disappointed. I heard my stomach growl fiercely, which hopefully Lilacstream didn't notice. Fortunately, she padded out of the cave, bright rays of sunlight hitting her black, ginger, and white pelt.

I saw Appleleaf stir right when I went out to follow Lilacstream. "Hey! Where are you going? Catching prey while we ain't looking?" Appleleaf sneered, he raced up to the opening of the cave, Heatherstorm following behind him.

"Sorry, Appleleaf. I didn't know I needed permission for hunting," I snorted. To be honest, I knew I was to respect all medicine cats, including the grumpiest ones, but I was fed up by his unlimited grouchiness no one knew the reason to. "But I didn't have any fresh-kill last night. I thought today while you were still snoring lazily, we could rush out and eat some prey… since you know, you're always unwilling to talk to most of us, anyway. What's the difference."

"Hush, Leafbreeze," Lilacstream nudged me, her pale green eyes shifting around the cave.

I rolled my eyes but stayed quiet. To my complete surprise, Appleleaf didn't retort a snarl at me, but instead simply meowed, "Let's go then. If we're not back soon, Boulderstar wouldn't like it. ShadowClan is looking up for any messages they can find. I'm sure it's the same with your leaders."

The emotionless comment shocked me, it was even bothering, as I thought he would've been angry at me for saying what I did, batting on the things I did for the next moons. This lead to my extreme curiosity. I looked at Lilacstream for any answers, but she just shrugged. Then I leaned to the older cat, Heatherstorm, who looked uneasy.

She just turned to me and mouthed "sometime else". I nodded.

The walk back to territory was long and awkward. Appleleaf seemed upset—I had usually thought of him as a cat that was always grumpy and angry, but never to show sad emotions. But it's not like that, apparently.

When I finally reached ThunderClan camp, I was greeted by my sister, Echobreeze, and the day seemed to move swiftly on.

**A/N: I hope you liked the prologue and continue reading our story! Follow, favorite, or review/PM us anything you'd like to say about it (suggestions, criticism, etc.). We'll be updating soon so look for that!**

**~Aemi and Skylar~**


	2. 1: Caught

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long long wait for this chapter (though I'm pretty sure not a lot of your read the prologue either). We got off track writing fanfiction for one or two months, but we're back (ish). **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first (real) chapter of _Thundering Silence_. This first chapter mainly centers on introducing each of the main characters' personality and character, while they escape from campus too see what it's like outside of ThunderClan. Remember to review or PM (PM preferably) us on your thoughts, or any suggestions about what we could add to the story! Hope you enjoy**

**~Aemi &amp; Skylar**

**Chapter 1**

**Leafbreeze's POV**

I woke up to the dusty smell of herbs, around 7 moons ago, I had received the prophecy from StarClan, but I still had no answers, and Sunwhisker, Hailfur, and Rockstep still held no solutions

"What time is it?" I meowed sleepily to Darkflame, who

was sorting herbs beside me.

"Good. You're awake. Its a little pass dawn, Softfeather's kits are soon to be apprenticed, and I predict Rosetail may kit soon," Darkflame informed me. _Rosetail would kit soon? _"I need you to make a poultice for Dewstorm. He was coughing earlier

"Okay. Has Sunwhisker named her kits yet…?" I curiously asked. Darkflame nodded, and waved his tail to Sunwhisker, protectively curling around two toms and one she-kit.

I climbed next to Sunwhisker, shaking her slightly to get her attention, "You've decided on names, I heard?"

"Huh… Wha..?" Sunwhisker mumbled. "Oh names. Of course, this little tom here," She pointed her tail at a ginger striped kit , "is called Firekit. That kit over here," she gestured to a pure white she-kit, "is called Brightkit," and, "the last one the ginger and white one, is called Larkkit."

"Those are all beautiful names," I murmured, stroking each kit on it's pelt. Though I could never have kits, I had always thought of having an own litter of my kits. _No. Kits are not meant for medicine cats, it's _strictly _against the warrior code_, I thought to myself. Still, I had always had a soft spot for kits.

"If you don't mind, I think I need a little rest," Sunwhisker closed her eyes, attempting to sound polite, though with her choice of words, it was a little hard.

"Okay," I agreed in understanding, "I'll see you later," I said and left, giving a last peer to each kit.

Outside, I saw Snowkit, Dawnkit, Ashkit, and Stonekit chasing one another around the nursery happily, like every cat had once.

**Snowkit's POV**

"You can't catch me, Dawnkit! Bow down to me, the mighty Snowstar!" I squealed with delight as I beat her to the top of a rock.

"Not so fast…" Dawnkit meowed and bowled me over, making me fall off the rock and she pinned me down. "I win, Snowkit! Its not a surprise anyways. Who can beat Dawnstar, leader of the best Clan in the forest?!" Dawnkit boasted, puffing out her white furry chest.

"You only pinned me down because I let you." I meowed, unwilling to admit she pinned me down, rolling my rich forest green eyes at her bright amber ones.

"Well—" Dawnkit was cut off when Ashkit and Stonekit both attacked her at the same time.

"Sneak attack!" Stonekit sang while Ashkit ran up to pounce on me. Just like that, we were in our normal teams. She-kits against tom-kits. Dawnkit and I were clever and quick, while Ashkit and Stonekit were strong, but loud.

I rolled around, crushing Ashkit. I flipped around as fast as an adder and pinned him down. I cuffed him around the ear, hard and turned around just in time to see Stonekit pounce on me. I side-stepped and I watched as Stonekit started fighting Ashkit, thinking he was me. Dawnkit and I chuckled.

Dawnkit burst out laughing and both tom-kits looked at her, me, and then each other.

"What?" Stonekit meowed, confused, "I thought Ashkit was Snowkit. Not you."

"I was, stupid furball. Side-stepped and you guys started attacking each other," I laughed. Dawnkit nodded at their astonished faces.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ashkit whined, "I say we have a rematch. You know, one that's _fair_," Ashkit snorted

"We'll still win, no matter what," Dawnpaw rolled her eyes, quickly pouncing on to Stonekit, laughing. Stonekit glared at Dawnpaw, giving her the "unfair whiny" look.

Ashkit flipped Dawnpaw over to her side, and Stonekit pinned her down. Ashkit then leaped onto Snowkit, who jumped up and slashed his face with sheathed paw. Ashkit quickly forced her to the ground with his superior weight. "Hah! We won!" Ashkit and Stonekit bursted with pride.

_As if_ I thought and surged upwards, which caused Ashkit to topple over. Catching Ashkit off guard, I pinned him down. Stonekit apparently forgot he was supposed to pin Dawnkit down and raced off her to fight me. Soon, we had Ashkit and Stonekit is a heap with me and Dawnkit holding them down.

"_We_ win!" me and Dawnkit chorused with joy. I could feel her joy myself, as me and Dawnkit had always had that sisterly connection.

"Okay, okay, fine, you win. Now get this heavy furball off me," Stonekit grunted from his spot under Ashkit. We both helped them up and we sat around, thinking of more things we could do

"Lets go explore what's outside of this rusty old cmap!" I meowed, raising my head around, looking out.

"Yeah, okay!" Ashkit mewed excitedly, pushing his unsheathed claws down to the soft muddy Earth. He was never a leader, he was more of a follower, doing what everyone else wanted to do. That's why I had never imagined him as "Ashstar".

"Yeah! I always wanted to see the world outside," Stonekit agreed, "there must be more exciting things! I heard _WindClan_ sleep without any shelter.!" Stonekit wrinkled his dark grey nose in disgust. I agreed with him, _how could they sleep without shelter? It was absolute nonsense. Did they _want _to get colds_

We all looked for Dawnkit, but I had already felt her worry radiating off her bright pelt. I already predicted what she would say, "But it's against the warrior code," she whined, unsure. "We would get in big trouble with Dapplestar," Dawnkit pointed out.

"Come _on_," I urged her, "It'll be no fun without you. These furballs do nothing but eat and sleep. We can go catch a mouse!" My eyes glittered with excitement.

"Hey!" Ashkit and Stonekit yelped in unison. "We're right here, you know? Plus, I bet we can catch more mice in a sunrise than you could in a moon!"

"Says who?" Dawnkit rolled her bright warm eyes. We all looked at her strangely. "I may not want to go, but that doesn't prove that you mouse-brains are better than me at hunting!"

"So you're really not going?" Ashkit asked, moving off the last embarrassing subject.

Dawnkit had a look of consideration cross her face, then nodded, "I'll come," Dawnkit smiled mischievously.

"Yay!" I cheered. "Okay. Here's the plan. We can sneak through—" Dawnkit cut off her sister abruptly, with a grin on her face. "Uh oh," I muttered to myself.

"_If_," Dawnkit added, "you all bow down to me, _Dawnstar_," she laughed.

My face grew red with embarrassment, because everyone knew that I would do it because we were sisters, after all.

"No way!" Ashkit and Stonekit meowed. "I'd rather have this lump of fur not come," Stonekit teased, nudging Dawnkit by her shoulders. Because of Dawnkit's small height and weight, she toppled over, glaring at her brother. "Some leader," Ashkit laughed.

"Fine. Then only Snowkit has to bow down to me… and when I'm leader, I'll be sure to pick Snowkit as deputy," Dawnkit puffed up her chest, grinning like a proud mother.

Snowkit rolled her eyes, but bow down to her, because she wanted Dawnkit to come, "Happy?" she meowed, annoyed.

Dawnkit nodded, satisfied. "So, what's our plan?" Dawnkit turned to Snowkit, Ashkit, and Stonekit

"We will sneak out from a tiny hole behind the nursery. When we get out, we will roll in some ferns to hide out our scent. Then, we are gonna catch some mice, more than Ashkit and Stonekit can handle," Snowkit sneered jokingly.

Ashkit rolled his eyes, and we slipped through the small hole, which Stonekit had got stuck in because of his large body.

The tunnel was dark and empty, and I heard Dawnkit trip a few times.

"You clumsy furball," I laughed.

"Shhhh..." Stonekit hushed, urging her to shut up.

_Who died and made you leader?_ I thought but kept my mouth shut.

As we reached the end of the tunnel, we climbed out and dug a hole for Stonekit to get through, as he was too large to get out of the hole.

As we set foot on the soft earthy floor, the trees looming above us, and the atmosphere was much more different than our camp. The sky was clear blue, the scent wasn't all cats, but nature and rivers and wildlife.

"Okay now. Ferns, ferns, ferns." Ashkit demanded.

We sniffed around the territory, but we couldn't find any ferns. I groaned in frustration, _how hard could it be to find some stupid ferns? Warriors found them randomly in their pelt but we couldn't find them where they grow?_

"Hey! Can we use river water to mask out our scent? I think I hear running water somewhere there," Dawnkit pointed out, gesturing a white paw towards the sound.

Ashkit and I agreed, while Stonekit simply grunted and followed the direction of the rushing water.

"Lets find those mice!" Dawnkit squealed. We all inhaled deeply and I smelled a mouse somewhere near Stonekit.

"Ashkit and Stonekit, go the the other side. Dawnkit and I will scare it into your paws. Got it?"

Ashkit snorted, "Who made you the leader, 'Snowstar'? I say we pounce at the mouse from four directions."

"Mouse-brain!" Dawnkit cuffed Ashkit, "Or actually, what a squirrel-brain! The mouse would be smarter than you! If we pounce from four directions, I think we would end up with more injuries than that mouse," Dawnkit commented, and Ashkit even admit she was right.

We ended up going with the original plan, and we unsuccessfully caught the mouse because the mouse ran off in the wrong direction. "Mouse-dung!" Dawnkit sighed, frustrated. "I always wanted to eat fresh kill that I caught."

"Ahem, Ashkit and I would've caught it, all you had to do was scare it away. And that failed, too," Stonekit teased.

"Its okay. We can always find another mouse." I took a deep breath and I was struck with a reeking, fishy smell. The river.

Dawnkit, my sister who was quite mouse-brained sometimes, stepped her two front paws in the river, almost being rushed away. In fear, Dawnkit yelped, "Help!" she squealed, her back legs clinging on to the edge of the river desperately.

I jumped into the water with intentions on saving Dawnkit but I started drowning. Stonekit's paws reached forward, but luckily Ashkit had his paws wrapped on Stonekit's back paws so he wouldn't fall. Stonekit reached for my front paws. He caught one of my paws, but was definitely not strong enough to pull me up.

Dawnkit, was somehow still clinging to the edge of the riverbed, with most of her pelt and fur drenched under the river's current, had her eyes closing.

Fortunately, yet unluckily, a RiverClan patrol prowled to the edge of the river. A pretty grey and tortoiseshell she-cat was at the front of the patrol and did not hesitate when she leaped into the water and carried me and Dawnkit back to the ThunderClan side of the river.

"Kits?" The she-cat meowed. "What's your name?"

Dawnkit licked her front paws, then shifted them uncomfortably, knowing she had gotten in big trouble. I stared defiantly at them "My name. It's uh... uhm," my sister stammered. "Dawnkit and I am Snowkit." I finished for her.

"Willowleaf," the she-cat replied, "Why would a mouse-brained kit be wandering... and drowning?!" she said in fury. "If I was caught on your territory, your Clanmates would shed my fur off! Oakwhisker, Sapfur and I will escort you to camp. Miststorm, you could take Reedpaw and Beetlepaw to training."

"It's not her fault!" I squeaked, "I was the one who lead them out here!"

"Don't think you're so brave going after her," another warrior, Miststorm added in, "it was an equally, if not more, stupid decision to make."

With that, Miststorm stalked away with Reedpaw and Beetlepaw by her tail.

Oakwhisker seemed to easily swim across the river, as well as Sapfur, as they leaded us back toward camp the land entrance.

We were quickly greeted by Softfeather's stern but relieved look, who waved for the RiverClan warriors to go to the leader's den.

Dapplestar greeted the warriors calmly with no sense of aggression. "Oakwhisker, Sapfur, Willowleaf... I see you have found our irresponsible kits? Will you explain the story please?"

Sapfur narrowed his eyes, and meowed calmy, "that golden tabby one was seen almost falling into the river, Willowleaf held no hesitation to jump in to save her. But another mouse-brained kit, the silver and black one, also leaped in, presumably to save her sister."

"I thank you so very much for saving our kits," Dapplestar meowed thankfully, dipping her head. "Give all my thanks to Streamstar, and you three of course as well.". The three cats dipped their heads but said nothing more and stalked away back in the direction of their Clan.

Dapplestar gave me and my siblings a look. "You four are going to spend an entire 5 sunrises taking care of the apprentices, have you got that in your mouse brains?" She meowed angrily, "Take care of their prey clean their dens, anything as they wish."

_That wasn't so bad, they were all nice. _I thought. _If she delayed out apprentice ceremony, I would freak out._

We all dipped our heads, obeying, as Softfeather turned to lecture us. "I. Want. All. Of. You. In. The. Den. Now." She seethed, and I immediately ran towards the nursery. My siblings were right behind me.

"Sunwhisker, Hazelfur, take your kits outside to play. I need to talk to these kits." Softfeather meowed.

"Okay. Come on kits, i'll teach you the hunter's crouch…" Hazelfur said. All the kits followed her excitedly, bragging that they would catch prey faster than they could say 'mouse'.

"Snowkit, Ashkit, I am very disappointed in you. You know that the warrior code doesn't allow kits out of camp. Stonekit, you too. I had always thought you were the one who could keep them in check. I guess not…" Softfeather said unhappily.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. _Stonekit, Ashkit, and I all got in trouble! How unfair, why didn't Dawnkit get in trouble?_ I looked to Dawnkit, who had a look of confusion on her face. A moment later,she looked just as upset as we are that Softfeather punished us.

For a moment, I glared at my sister though it wasn't her fault. I guess Softfeather had favorites. Still, I felt the need to be angry at my sister.

Softfeather stalked away with her tail up, back to the warrior's den.

"Hey, little warriors!" I turned around to see my father, Eagletail, looking friendly at us.

"You're not upset?" Stonekit meowed incredulously, shifting his grey paws uneasily at the dirty earth floor. He knew that Eagletail was more relaxed and less strict than Softfeather, but he also had his limits.

"No! All kits sneak out sometime! They never get hurt, so why all the search parties and panic? Softfeather and I snuck out once together, we almost fought a ShadowClan patrol!". Eagletail said good-naturedly.

My eyes stretched wide. "You did?" I meowed in awe.

"Snowkit, always the explorer. I bet, or I _know_, you lead the others to the RiverClan border. And yes. It wasn't until a patrol came along that we stopped arguing, over pine trees or oak trees". Eagletail laughed.

I was surprised at how easy-going the conversation was with my father. I saw Stonekit, Ashkit, and Dawnkit pad back to the nursery, and I raced away to join them.

All of us were crushed that we had been caught, and now we had to take care of the apprentices.

**End of Snowkit's POV**


	3. 2: Lightning at Dusk

**A/N: Hi! This is Aemi and Skylar again! This is our 2nd chapter of our newest fanfiction, I hope you enjoy! For more information about us, the story, etc., go visit our profile! Follow the story for updates, or follow our profile for updates to all of our [future] stories.**

**~Aemi &amp; Skylar**

**Chapter 2**

**Dawnkit's POV**

I woke up to the fresh smell of dew and snow in the morning. With leaf-bare coming soon, the weather was getting colder. I yawned, to the side of me, Snowkit and Ashkit had wide eyes, resting their heads on their paws, while Stonepaw snored peacefully.

I stretched and looked outside. To my surprise, a small layer of white, fluffy snow coated the earthy ground.

"Snow!" I quealed squealed, shaking Snowkit "_Snow_kit, there's _snow_!"

"What?" Snowkit meowed, drearily, rubbing her silver paws across her rich green eyes. I raced out to the nursery, with my wide amber eyes, skating around the white snow that seemed to replace the dirt.

"Oh my StarClan!" Snowkit exclaimed in awe, "So this is what snow is like?" She murmured, shoveling her paws down to grab a paw full of white fluff, "Just like white dirt, but cold?"

"I'm stepping on you!" I joked as I stomped down on a thick clump of snow, laughing. I turned around and tried to see what it looked like outside of camp when I felt snow bury my back legs and tail. I growled, knowing it was Snowkit.

"Mrroow," Snowkit giggled and threw another clump of snow on my head and pelt. I glared at my sister playfully.

Grabbing a large pawful of snow, I aimed it at Snowkit, accidentally hitting Softfeather instead. "Oops…" I sighed, knowing that we had woken her up.

Softfeather opened her eyes to the sunlight, drowned by clouds and snowflakes, hitting the ground softly. She sighed, and half glared at us, "The apprentices will be waking up soon, you know. They'll need help. Wake Ashkit and Snowkit. I heard that some of them are having a day off," she said calmly, waving her tail then closing her eyes.

I gave a resigned sigh and padded into the nursery to wake my brothers. "Ashkit, Stonekit, wake up, you lazy furballs," I shook each of them, and they groaned, murmuring on how they wanted more sleep. I sighed, and turned around to look for Snowkit.

"Hi, Lightningpaw! Hi Amberpaw!" Snowkit greeted the two apprentices as they came out of the den, looking around the camp.

Amberpaw nodded, "Snowkit, Dawnkit," she smiled, "I heard about your legendary attempt to catch a mouse," she teased. "Don't rush. You'll be apprentices before you know it! Maybe even the other apprentices can teach you. Duskpaw, Thornpaw, Tigerpaw, Lightningpaw, Wolfpaw, and I have the day off. We've been working our pelt off since the last moon. Dapplestar told us we deserved some rest."

Snowkit and I nodded. "Ashkit, Stonekit, and us have to go to the apprentice den. And help serve you as 'peasants'," Snowkit sighed.

"Mrrooow" Amberpaw laughed, "I'll go wake those sleepy-heads. Go to the den and see where you can help out."

I nodded and padded into the den. To my surprise, all the other apprentices were sleeping. I chuckled, and poked my white paws to the nearest apprentice, a long-haired dark grey tom, Nightpaw, I believe. "You're sure sleepy! Waking up later than a kit," I prodded my paw against his muzzle, and he groaned.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes open, "Dawnkit?"

"Yeah. Uhm… Well, me and my littermates have to take care of you lazy furballs for five entire sunrises," I set myself down on the slightly chilly floor, about 5 cat-whiskers away from him, curling up. "Do you need any help, Nightpaw?" I asked.

A flash of confusion struck across Nightpaw's face, as he looked deep in thought, then hurt across his eyes. I instantly felt bad for whatever I had said wrong. "Uh. My name's Duskpaw," he corrected awkwardly.

"Oh… right! Sorry. I was thinking about Night_kit_. Sorry!" I mewed, more embarrassed than he was. _Mouse-brain!_ I scolded myself. _How could you get an apprentice's name mixed up with a kit's?! _

"Right. Anyways, I don't need any help right now. Uh… your sister seems to be fine helping Lightningpaw right now, Ashkit helping Amberpaw… and your other brother helping Tigerpaw. You could ask Wolfpaw if she needs any help," Duskpaw murmured. Expecting him to drift back to sleep, he surprised me by getting up and leading me to Wolfpaw.

He wove around bramble tendrils and ended up next to Wolfpaw who was lazily picking at a thrush. "Dawnkit, this is Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw, this is Dawnkit. Wolfpaw, Dawnkit wants to know if you need any help" Duskpaw meowed.

Wolfpaw turned her slim gray head and stared at me. Her eyes were a stunning blue color, flecked with a green. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by Duskpaw.

"I'm cold," Duskpaw complained, "Move over, fatty!" Duskpaw climbed into Wolfpaw's nest and snuggled up against her. Wolfpaw snarled and stood up, turning around and finished eating her thrush.

I felt a jolt of an emotion I could not place. Anger? Sadness? Envy? But why would I be any of these.

Wolfpaw rolled her stunning eyes, pushing Duskpaw out the nest. "I'm Wolfpaw, as you know," she quietly mewed to me. "For now, I think I'm fine. Maybe just entertain this mouse-brain to get him out of my pelt."

"Hey! I'm right here, you know!" Duskpaw whined, "Come on, Dawnkit. Lets get away from Wolfpaw. She's usually a lot nicer, she must have a furball stuck somewhere." Wolfpaw growled and turned away pointedly.

I chuckled, as Duskpaw pushed me away. "So, how many moons 'till you're a 'paw?" Duskpaw meowed curiously.

"Just half a moon, I suppose. I can't wait! I wonder who my mentor will be," I ranted, talking more to myself then Duskpaw in reality.

"Dawnkit!" I turned around to find Snowkit trotting through the snow to find me, "Dawnkit! Lightningpaw wants to patch up the apprentices den, wanna help? You don't look like you have much to do there," Snowkit pointed with a paw at me and Duskpaw.

I nodded an okay. I turned to Duskpaw, and on his face lay disappointment. I immediately felt bad _I would be hurt too if Duskpaw ran off with Tigerpaw to do something. _"Duskpaw can you help us too?" I invited.

His ears immediately perked up and his once disappointed look wiped off to show excitement. He nodded and bounded next to me, our pelts slightly brushing in a comforting way. Snowkit raised one of her green eyes, and I felt my ear tips turning hot and shook my head. We had a "sister telepathy" kind of relationship.

I had always like to compare myself to Squirrelflight and Snowkit as Leafpool, though we both liked Squirrelflight better. I remembered fondly of all the stories Sweetfur had told us about the 'Fire Duo', as she like to put it. My favorite was—

"Hellooo?" I was interrupted as Duskpaw meowed, waving his tail in my face, "You just spaced out there. It was kinda creepy. Kind of weird too. It was funny though, I mean we stopped talking and stared at you and you didn't even notice. Your tail was curled around you paws and you were like-"

"We've heard you enough. Stop rambling on every detail you've noticed about Dawnkit," Snowkit rolled her green eyes, chuckling.

I blushed deeply. "Oops," I averted my eyes to Snowkit. "So Lightningpaw wants us to do what..?" I desperately changed the subject.

Snowkit sighed and said, "As I _said_, for the _third time_, Lightningpaw wants us to patch up the apprentice den."

"Oh. Okay. Let's go and find some moss, Duskpaw." I said, glad to change the subject.

A voice rumbled behind me, "Hello." I froze and turned around slowly. A handsome black tom with yellow marking and stormy yellow eyes stood in front of me. I was so startled I jumped behind Snowkit. Though he was a good looking tom, his eyes were intimidating, a type of cat that I would never take an interest in. He was even scarier up close. The first time I saw him was from the nursery as he was taking prey. He never noticed me but from the moment I looked at his eyes, I immediately grew terrified of him. "Snowkit, would you mind if I took you to get some branches?" He smiled at her. I felt an odd sort of glow in me. I realized, with a jolt, that our 'sister empathy' was taking place. _No!_ I inwardly cried _my _sister _likes that creep? He's so scary!_

As if he heard my thoughts, he looked at me with those intimidating eyes. I softly squealed, so softly that I barely heard myself, and edged behind Duskpaw who seemed to notice my unenthusiastic attitude towards Lightningpaw. That was an understatement.

"Lets go Dawnkit! We can't stand around chatting all day," my hero in shining fur. I felt as if the world lifted off my shoulders.

I nodded mutely and ran away as fast as my little paws could take me. I felt as if I had never ran so fast in my life. As I reached the camp entrance, I sighed in relief, letting go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding. The rules had slightly bended over generations. Kits were now allowed to go out of camp for moss or bedding, if accompanied by an apprentice, warrior, or medicine cat. Or, of course, a queen.

"Hey," Duskpaw meowed softly. I mewed a high pitched and quiet squeal. "Are you scared of Lightningpaw? Don't be. Even though he has a ugly scary pelt, he's a nice cat."

"It-Its not his fur. He looks… nice, no umm, quite… handsome," I blushed deeply at what I had just admit. Duskpaw let out a shaky breath and rolled his eyes subtly, some emotion, irritation possibly, passing over his blue eyes. "But, its his _eyes_. So dark, so emotionless, so terrifying." I didn't even realize as I pressed up against Duskpaw.

Duskpaw chuckled, and wrapped his tail around my pelt, pressing our pelts close together. It felt slightly awkward, as if being a kit cuddling with an apprentice was embarrassing enough, I had just admit that I think one of his friends were handsome. I subtly wiggled away, claiming I had an itch in my belly, which was slightly true.

"Okay," I meowed, "Moss."

As I flopped down on my feathery nest, completely worn out.

"I'm sooo tired" I complained.

"Hush" Softfeather murmured softly. "Don't wake your brothers. If you want to talk, go outside. Snowkit is there, I think." _You think? What kind of parenting is that, when you 'I think' your kit's safety?_ I kept my thoughts to myself, immediately ashamed. _Mother is just stressed and tired. Plus, there isn't much meaning in two words._ I thought. "Keeping negative words to yourself will always protect others, though it may harm you," Sweetfur's selfless quotes she had whispered to me and my littermates when we were tiny still rang.

"Okay. Bye" I meowed, and hurried out.

"Dawnkit!" I turned around and saw Snowkit, once again, trudging through the snow to me. "I need to talk to you." She meowed. "Follow me." She led me to a pine tree near the warriors den. "Climb onto that rock" She pointed at a large stone, "And jump onto that branch." She demonstrated, and I quickly followed.

Once we were high enough to not be heard, Snowkit faced me and meowed, "I like Lightningpaw. Like, _like _like."

"I knew it!" I gasped, "I _knew_ it," I laughed, roaring in her face. Snowkit gave me a questioning look. "Sister telepathy!" I replied cheerfully, glad I could almost read her mind.

"Oh," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Then, the reality of the situation set in.

"Wait… Holy StarClan what did you just say? You like that creep?" I meowed blankly. Snowkit stared at me, not understanding my abrupt change of attitude. "But-but-but."

Her eyes glittered with anger and she quietly shouted, "I know! You're scared of him! You think his eyes are creepy and his pelt pretty! I also know that you like Duskpaw, so you can't judge me! You are head over paws in love with him, and don't address it, and expect me to just sit and clap at the sidelines. Yet, when I have a little crush and call it what it is, you barge in and try to stop me!"

I stared at her. _How does she know that? The only cat I told was Duskpaw. Was Lightningpaw spy- Holy StarClan, I like Duskpaw? No, of course I don't. Though he had a great personality, I always imagine him as my best tom friend. Besides, I talked to him once._

"I don't like Duskpaw. He's just a friend." I stated calmly.

"Yea, and that's why you were brushing pelts, and snuggling up, and curling around each other like lovebirds! I haven't even seen mother and father do that!" Snowkit retorted, her once anger-filled eyes reduced to a determined look, with a hint of amusement, and… jealousy?

I blushed furiously my cheeks puffing slightly. "That wasn't my choice. Duskpaw was the one doing all that! I was excusing myself for an itchy belly, mind you."

Snowkit snorted, "Then please explain to me the fur brushing? And why you pressed up against him?"

I realized I have a good comeback, "Then will you please explain to me how you know this?

"You're in _love_ with Duskpaw," Snowkit teased. "From your whiskers to your claws, and from your ears to your tail tip!"

At this moment, two toms approached us from beneath. I groaned inwardly. Stonekit and Ashkit. Great. Stonekit growled softly. "Our little sisters have crushes, it seems?" I saw Ashkit holding his breath, trying to keep himself from breaking out in laughter, while Stonekit had a look of seriousness.

**Hey guys, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) We're so sorry we can't upload really frequently, as we're constantly busy with school and other things like that :( However, there's definitely more to come (hopefully really soon) that we've already written or thought about, so bare with us ! :)**

**~Aemi and Skylar~**


End file.
